Summer Fun
by Reina Kitase
Summary: Time to hit the beach! Too bad Ed's refusing to wake up, not even for his little brother! Will he go or not? And what will happen by the time they do get to the beach? Oneshot. I was formerly known as Raisa hyphen chan.


Author's Notes: Just uploaded a story to show I'm alive. Sorry to all the people who were waiting for Nekofied to be updated. I want to rewrite it but this time I want to ask for someone to beta read for me. Any volunteers? All I ask is that your English is as good as mine, which is a fairly easy requirement, considering the fact I'm not very good at writing in English. I entered this fanfic in the DeviantArt Club Fullmetal-artists in the Summer Fun Contest under the Fanfic category. Strangely enough, it won. O.O; I also update status on stories on my userpage, so please check that every few weeks or so for updates. Now on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Summer Fun

By: Reina Kitase (formerly known as Raisa-chan)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nii-san! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Alphonse yelled, trying to get his reckless big brother to get up in time for the barbecue. He had been trying to get Edward to wake up so they could go to the beach to meet up with the others for the past few minutes with no results.

"Leave me alone! I wanna sleep…" Edward said sleepily inside his room. Al shook his head. Why did he know this will happen?

"It will be fun! You'll regret it later if you don't go!" Al listened for a reply. He never got any. Ed was trying the 'ignoring the lil' brother will get him to stop asking sooner or later' tactic.

'I really didn't want to have to do this, but I'm pretty sure it will work.' Alphonse thought as he reached for the phone and started to dial.

OoOoOoO

Edward had no reason to be scared at the moment. He was in bed, trying to go back to sleep after his little brother had ceased to convince him to go to the beach. It wasn't like Al was going to break open the door and threaten him with a two-by-four or something.

The door slammed open, causing Ed to jump out of bed in surprise.

"A-Al? Is that you?" Edward managed to say before looking at the door. His face turned a shade of blue as he realized who nearly broke down his door,

"Edward Elric! What's this I hear about you not going to the Fourth of July party?" Edward winced. He wasn't dreaming. Major Armstrong was there, in all of his sparkly glory.

"Uh, Major, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, still looking a bit blue. He then saw Alphonse at the door waving meekly at him. It then dawned on Ed who was the one that brought Major Armstrong to their apartment.

"Now, get dressed! It's almost time for the party to start." Ed hesitated a bit before grabbing his regular clothes and getting out of the room. It was getting too sparkly in there for his taste.

OoOoOoO

"Al, couldn't you have thought of a less," Edward stopped for a moment, trying to think of a word that made sense, "creepy way to get me out of bed. I'd rather not wake up to a sparkly man slamming open my door."

"But you wouldn't wake up when I called you, Nii-san." Alphonse replied, trying not to giggle. Ed looked like a kid that was just scolded for stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"You should have tried harder." Edward muttered, making Alphonse chuckle in amusement.

"If you woke up when your little brother told you too, he wouldn't have had to call me." Edward had nothing to say after that. A few moments later, a car parked next to where the three alchemists were standing.

"I was wondering when you two would show up! What happened anyway, Major?", came a familiar voice. Ed felt himself turning blue again.

"It seems that Edward refused to wake up, Havoc." Major Armstrong replied.

"Err, Havoc, you're the driver?" Edward asked the man in the driver's seat. Havoc just nodded in reply.

"Get in, we're wasting time."

OoOoOoO

"Damn it Havoc, can you practice a bit more caution when driving?" Edward yelled at the man as he attempted to park in the lot.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Are you kidding? You almost ran over an old lady crossing the road!" Edward smacked his head in frustration.

"Nii-san, stop yelling. People are staring at us…" Alphonse said faintly before turning to see what all the commotion was in the car. Alphonse felt his mouth drop (if that was possible at the moment). At the moment, a fuming Ed had his hands around Havoc's neck, and was being pulled off him by Armstrong.

A few minutes later, everyone got out of the car like nothing happened and started for the beach.

OoOoOoO

"So the Elric Brothers are finally here? I was beginning to think that Ed got lost in his bed or something like that." Roy smirked as Ed, Al, Armstrong, and Havoc (who still looked dazed from Ed's abuse) approached the rest of the military personnel at the beach.

"I'm not in the mood, stupid Colonel. And who did you say is a hyperactive midget who is so short that he can't find his way out of a shoe even if his life depended on it!" Ed replied, almost mechanically.

"It's nice to see you too, Full Metal." The smirk on Roy's face only deepened at Ed's response.

OoOoOoO

The day went by without too much problems or anything out of the ordinary. Edward got his revenge by screaming to Riza that Roy was hitting on a woman who happened to be standing near Roy at time. Roy actually wasn't hitting on the woman (he was barbecuing some steaks and the like), but due to his nature, Riza believed Ed and started shooting at Roy, who started running faster than a chicken with its head cut off. Winry (she arrived a few minutes later than Ed; she was invited by Scieszka) noticed what Ed had done and hit him with a wrench, saying that it wasn't nice to manipulate others like that (though silently, she was laughing her head off) while Al started to scold Ed for his actions. Roy later got his revenge by picking up Ed and throwing him into the ocean, much to Ed's displeasure.

As you can see, the day went by pretty normally.

Later that night, everyone started playing with sparklers after eating (Ed had to drink about a gallon of water after he took a bite of steak, as Roy put really hot sauce on Ed's.). Al drew a cat in the air with his while Ed was trying to find a way he could 'accidentally' burn some of Roy's hair with the sparkler without really hurting him much and getting himself in trouble. Riza crouched down to show Black Hayate the sparkler. Black Hayate sniffed the sparkler a bit before backing away at the crackling sound it emitted.

But, of course, the reason why most people were here at the moment was for the fireworks. Most people wouldn't blame them though, as the fireworks were always spectacular.

"It's starting!" Winry said, pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up at the sky as blasts of color and sound filled the night.

"Hey Alphonse." Edward said, not taking his eyes of the fireworks.

"What is it, Nii-san?" Alphonse replied, looking at him. Edward looked deep in thought for a moment before he answered.

"Why are we sending up fireworks on July 4th again?" This stumped Al. How was he supposed to know?

"…I have no idea."


End file.
